


Crash and Burn

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 78Parings: Sam x ReaderRequest: @oneshoeshort said:Yay prompts!!! SPN Sam x Reader. Prompt list 1. Number 21 :) been rewatching S1 so props if you can make it S1 centric ^_^Prompt: 21. If you don’t rest, you won’t heal.A/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated. I went back and started rewatching S1 to try to get my feels back for baby Sam. (and to write down all monsters and how to kill them lol so let me know detailed info Guys!)





	Crash and Burn

“Sam! You stubborn pain in the ass lay back down.” You growled at your boyfriend.  
“I’m fine (Y/N).”  
“Samuel Winchester If you don’t rest, you won’t heal. You just had your appendix out. You and your studying can wait.”  
“(Y/N)…”  
“No Sam rest. You can study later.” You rolled your eyes “You’re smart Sam. Healing is more important than a test.”  
He sighed knowing he wouldn’t win, “What would I do without you?”  
You laugh, “Crash and burn.”


End file.
